


Fäden ziehen

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Erkläre Chimäre, Fluff, M/M, POV Thiel, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav sieht nur rosa und Thiel erst schwarz und dann klar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fäden ziehen

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr erinnert euch sicher alle an die Szene in "Erkläre Chimäre", als Gustav bei Thiel im Präsidium sitzt und ihm da was erzählt von wegen, dass er froh ist, dass Thiel an Boernes Seite ist usw. 
> 
> Ich hab den Gustav da dann einfach mal weitererzählen lassen und wohin das dann führt... naja, lest selbst. Sicher keine Überraschung :-)
> 
> Bisschen fluffig. Okay, bisschen viel vielleicht.
> 
> Achtung: es handelt sich hierbei NICHT um die bei manchen Leserinnen angekündigte "Verbandswechsel"-Geschichte, auch wenn der Titel es vermuten lässt ;-)

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Er war also Boernes Korrektiv. Mhm, okay.

Wenn der wüsste... Aber Gustav wusste nicht, und er durfte auch nicht wissen. Durfte nicht wissen, dass Thiel das gar nicht konnte, Boerne ausgleichen, gar nicht erst den Anspruch hatte, das zu schaffen. Abgesehen davon würde Boerne sich sowieso niemals so von ihm beeinflussen lassen.

Aber egal jetzt, Gustav schien ihnen ihre Maskerade ja abzunehmen, und das war schließlich die Hauptsache. Naja, das war für Boerne die Hauptsache, er machte ja nur mit weil... weil er total bescheuert war.

 

Thiel versuchte sich an einem ehrlichen Lächeln, aber seine Mundwinkel waren anscheinend die besseren Menschen und sträubten sich, dieses Theater mitzuspielen. Er konnte sie aber dennoch in einem kurzen Zucken nach oben zwingen, was Gustav mit etwas Glück als falsche Bescheidenheit, Komplimente anzunehmen, interpretieren könnte.

 

"Du tust ihm gut, das merkt man. Er ist kaum wiederzuerkennen, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist. Ist geerdeter. Leiser. Nimmt sich zurück. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber da passiert jedesmal etwas mit ihm, wenn er von dir erzählt, wenn du zur Tür reinkommst, wenn du wieder gehst. Er hat anscheinend wirklich seinen Platz gefunden bei dir."

 

Okay, jetzt mal langsam. Das hier wurde jetzt doch ein bisschen zu viel.

Der Boerne legte sich ja echt ganz schön ins Zeug, um an die Villa zu kommen. Wer weiss, wie lange der seine Rolle schon einstudiert hatte im Vorfeld. Oder musste der am Ende gar nichts einstudieren, sondern... Also nee, jetzt hatte Thiel sich aber ganz schön von Gustavs Gefasel einlullen lassen. Nee, nee, nee, der Boerne konnte eben einfach total gut schauspielern, war ja eh klar.

Und er selbst war völlig unvorbereitet in dieses Szenario geschubst worden und musste jetzt irgendwie improvisieren. War ja auch wieder so typisch. Er wollte nur nett sein und dem anderen einen Gefallen tun und jetzt hatte er die ganze Arbeit am Hals. Und wenn er nicht überzeugte, dann würde Boerne ihm ein Leben lang Vorhaltungen machen und darauf konnte er ja mal mehr als verzichten. Also riss er sich besser zusammen jetzt und spielte mit. War ihm beim ersten Treffen ja auch gar nicht mal so schwer gefallen.

Aber jetzt fiel es ihm schwer, jetzt war er mit Gustav alleine und der sagte da grade Sachen, die doch irgendwie tiefer gingen und da reichte nunmal kein lustig-frech dahergezwinkertes "Mausebärchen" und irgendein lockerer Spruch, das spürte er. Jetzt ging es ans Eingemachte.

 

"Ja, das... also..."

Oh Himmel, so wurde das nichts. Er sah Boerne schon wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auffällig unauffällig mit einem Finger gegen die Kehle drücken und wirklich sehr subtil Röchellaute von sich geben, um ihn an seine Aufgabe zu erinnern.

Aber Gustav schien rein gar nichts von seiner Textunsicherheit zu merken, im Gegenteil, er legte sie sogar zu seinen Gunsten aus. So konnte es natürlich auch laufen.

 

"Siehst du Frank, das ist es, was ich an dir mag. Bodenständig, bescheiden. Ich wollte dich nicht verlegen machen."

Okay, das lief jetzt. Gustav wollte wohl alles rosarot sehen. Auch gut. Der hatte allem Anschein nach einen Narren an ihm gefressen und das galt es nun auszunutzen. Da schoben sich Thiels Mundwinkel schon fast ganz freiwillig nach oben. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal ganz gut in Form und setzte gerade dazu an, etwas wirklich nettes zu erwidern, da schnitt ihm Gustav auch schon das Wort ab.

 

"Du musst auch nichts dazu sagen. Reicht ja, wenn du _ihm_ ab und zu sagst, was er dir bedeutet."

Na super. Soviel zum Thema "wenn's erst mal läuft". Naja, laufen tat es immer noch, aber irgendwie jetzt in die falsche Richtung. Thiels Mundwinkel sanken auch wieder. Und sein Blick auch. Und seine eben noch ganz zuversichtliche Stimmung erst recht.

"Das tust du doch hoffentlich, Frank, oder?"

Falsche Richtung, ganz falsche Richtung.

"Er braucht das nämlich. Anerkennung. Bestätigung."

”Mmh.” Thiel nickte. Wo Gustav recht hatte...

"Eigentlich ist er gar nicht so tough, wie er immer tut. Ich hab' das schon nicht ohne Grund gesagt, als ich ihn als "Prinzessin auf der Erbse" bezeichnet hab'. Man muss ihm das immer mal sagen, dass er schon so in Ordnung ist, wie er ist. Und er muss es einfach gesagt und gezeigt bekommen, dass er geliebt wird. In diesen Dingen ist er nämlich nicht schlauer als du und ich, ganz im Gegenteil. Anspielungen reichen da nicht. Er braucht da Sicherheit. Immer wieder aufs Neue. Das will ich dir nur sagen, als kleiner Tipp sozusagen für die Zukunft. Damit ihr lange so glücklich bleibt wie jetzt."

Jetzt griff Gustav über den Schreibtisch nach Thiels Hand und drückte sie.

 

Okay. Thiel fasste mal eben die letzten Minuten gedanklich zusammen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ... er irgendwie jetzt gar nichts mehr wusste.

Was war denn das hier jetzt? Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Wie reagieren? Musste er überhaupt etwas sagen? Er könnte ja einfach nur wieder schief lächeln und freundlich Danke sagen und dieses Gespräch ganz schnell beenden. Wäre das gut? Was erwartete Gustav denn jetzt? Und warum machte er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken? Eigentlich war das doch hier Boernes Problem und nicht seines. 

Gustav schien Thiels Passivität verdächtig vorzukommen, denn er beäugte ihn mit einem Mal kritisch.

"Du liebst ihn doch wirklich, oder?"

Er fixierte ihn unnachgiebig. Und Thiel musste jetzt irgendetwas sagen. Naja, nicht irgendetwas. Ja oder Nein halt. Ganz einfach eigentlich. Eigentlich. Aber irgendwie war hier grade gar nichts einfach. Irgendwie war hier grade alles ziemlich kompliziert.

In seiner Welt waren bislang die Begriffe _Liebe_ und _Boerne_ ungefähr so vereinbar gewesen wie die Besteigung der Eiger-Nordwand und Höhenangst. Ging gar nicht.

Aber jetzt plötzlich saß er da, und er konnte einfach sitzen bleiben, musste sich gar nicht anstrengen, nicht einmal richtig nachdenken musste er und erst recht keine Angst haben - er machte einfach nur den Mund auf und sagte es.

"Ja. Ja, ich liebe ihn."

Und es lag kein Gebirge zwischen den Worten, sondern nur ein klitzekleines gedankliches Leerzeichen. _Liebe ihn._ Ganz leicht ging das.

 

Und wie ihm klar wurde, was er da eben gesagt hatte, da fühlte er sich dann doch ein bisschen so, als hätte er eben einen Gipfel erklommen - ein wenig schwindelig, ganz schön warm und irgendwie euphorisiert. Und sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt.

Gustav lächelte und nickte nur stumm. Und Thiels Mundwinkel sprangen von ganz alleine nach oben.

Dann stand Gustav auf und ging.

 

Und Thiel war alleine und wusste vor lauter Verwirrung und Adrenalin im Körper nicht, wo der Anfang von diesem Knäuel war, in dem er sich da in den letzten Minuten verheddert hatte.

_Liebe ihn._

Liebte er ihn denn? Boerne?

Eigentlich war das doch nur ein Spiel, das Ganze hier. Für ihn und Boerne zumindest. Aber Gustav glaubte ihnen. Konnten sie wirklich so gut schauspielern oder sah er da am Ende wirklich etwas zwischen den beiden? Etwas, wofür sie blind waren? Oder zumindest er, Thiel. Denn wenn an Gustavs Verhaltensinterpretationen am Ende irgendwas dran war, schien Boerne ja... Oh Gott...

 

In diesem Moment fand er den Anfang des Fadens in den er sich da verstrickt hatte und begann zu ziehen. Und alles begann sich zu entwirren und ergab mit jedem Knoten, der sich löste, mehr und mehr Sinn.

 

Boerne, der ständig zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Zeiten vor seiner Tür stand.

Boerne, der ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, sich in seine Arbeit einmischte, irgendwie immer da war, wo er war.

Boerne, der mit ihm seinen besten Wein teilte oder ihm Bier mitbrachte und für ihn kochte.

Boerne, der ihn ständig herausforderte.

Boerne, der immer wieder in seinem Beisein Grenzen überschritt.

Boerne, der ihn eifersüchtig machen wollte.

Boerne, der ihn ganz schön oft in den Bauch pikste und auch sonst irgendwie die Finger nicht von ihm lassen konnte.

Boerne, der zu ihm kam, wenn es ihm schlecht ging und jemanden zum gemeinsamen Schweigen brauchte und der zu ihm kam, wenn er glücklich war und mit jemandem lachen wollte.

Boerne, der ihm das Leben gerettet und auf ihn gewartet hatte, bis er wieder aufgewacht war.

Boerne, der ihm schweigend die Verbände gewechselt und ihn dabei nichts als vorsichtige Finger und behutsame Berührungen hatte spüren lassen.

Boerne, der sich ihn als Ehemann ausgesucht hatte, wo es doch tausend andere Kollegen gegeben hätte, die ganz offensichtlich besser zu ihm gepasst hätten.

Boerne, der gesagt hatte, sie wären ein schönes Paar.

Boerne, der nicht locker gelassen hatte, bis er den Ring auf seinen Finger gesteckt hatte.

Boerne, dem das _Du_ und das _Frank_ so leicht über die Lippen kam, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gesagt.

Boerne, der offensichtlich verletzlicher und schutzbedürftiger war, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte.

Boerne, der geliebt werden wollte und jemanden wie ihn brauchte.

 

Boerne, der sich allem Anschein nach in ihn verliebt hatte. Womöglich schon vor langer Zeit.

 

Thiel hatte gezogen und gezogen und entwirrt und entwirrt und es war so einfach gewesen. Kein zwischenzeitliches Bilden neuer Knoten und Steckenbleiben in noch größerem Wirrwarr, sondern das Knäuel glitt auseinander als wäre der Faden aus Seide. Es war so einfach. Und er hatte die ganzen Jahre nichts gemerkt. Hatte nur die komplizierten, anstrengenden, nervigen Knoten gesehen, sie einfach hingenommen und sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht sie lösen zu wollen. Die gehörten halt einfach dazu. Und er hatte darüber den Blick für den weichen, schönen, wertvollen Faden verloren, der zwischen ihnen lag und aus dem doch eigentlich gar keine richtig festen Knoten geknüpft werden konnten.

 

Er hatte nicht begriffen, dass Boerne ihn zu einer Reaktion bewegen wollte, wenn er ihn provozierte, zum Stellungnehmen ihm gegenüber.

Hatte nicht begriffen, dass Boerne nichts mehr wollte, als dass er nachfragt und sich um ihn sorgt, wenn er wortlos vor sich hinlitt.

Hatte nicht begriffen, dass Boerne Risiken einging, um zu sehen, wie weit Thiel für ihn gehen würde.

Hatte nicht begriffen, dass Boerne nicht seine Nähe suchte, weil er nichts besseres zu tun hatte, sondern weil es das beste war, was er tun konnte.

Hatte nicht begriffen, dass er für Boerne schon längst zu Frank geworden und es deshalb die logische Konsequenz gewesen war, dass er sich ihn als Partner für dieses Spiel, das doch gar keines war, ausgesucht hatte.

Hatte nicht begriffen, dass Boerne sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

 

Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Und wie hatte Boerne nur die ganze Zeit still vor sich hinfühlen können ohne einmal den Mund aufzumachen? Fiel ihm doch sonst auch nicht schwer. Er könnte ihm echt eine scheuern dafür. Sich so das Leben schwer zu machen. Was hatte der sich denn gedacht? Dass Thiel Gedanken lesen konnte? Mit ihm musste man genauso Klartext reden. _Anspielungen reichen da nicht._ Aber wahrscheinlich dachte Boerne, dass er genau das tat. Dass er deutlich genug agierte und Thiel nur schwer von Begriff war.

Oh Mann, wie konnte man sich nur so falsch verstehen?

Und jetzt? Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihn liebt. Er hatte es einfach gesagt. Er hätte an der Stelle auch mit der ganzen Lügerei aufhören können, alles auffliegen lassen können. Revanche hin oder her. Irgendwo gab es auch moralische Grenzen.

Aber er hatte nicht aufgehört, nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Oder vielleicht doch? Was war denn hier noch Lüge und was war schon Wahrheit? Das war doch jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr zu sagen.

Und hatte er jetzt gelogen oder war er ehrlich gewesen, als er behauptet hat, dass er Boerne liebt? Herzklopfen hatte er jedenfalls gekriegt. Und Bauchkribbeln. Und ganz warm war ihm geworden und ein wenig schwindelig.

 

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Boerne. Glatter Faden in Thiels Hand.

 

"Sie denken doch dran, Thiel, heute Abend gehen wir mit Gustav ins Theater. Ich hab Ihnen da mal was zum Anziehen besorgt, das bring ich Ihnen später vorbei. Da schau ich mir auch gleich nochmal die Naht an. Und ein wenig das Du üben können wir bei der Gelegenheit auch."

Jetzt sah Thiel es auch. _Bist durchschaut._ So einfach. Er war so blöd gewesen. 

"Lass doch die Scheiße, Boerne, das glaubt dir doch kein Mensch mehr." 

Klartext jetzt.

"Wie meinen?"

Knoten im Blick.

"Ich weiß, was Sache ist, gib's endlich auf."

"Thiel? Was...? Können Sie mich freundlichweise mal aufklären, worum's hier geht?"

Boerne war jetzt, wo sich alles auflöste, plötzlich genauso begriffsstutzig wie Thiel es die ganze Zeit gewesen war.

"Klär' du mich auf. Wie lange geht das schon so?"

"Also ich kann mir ja viel zusammenreimen, aber bei so wenig Information fällt es selbst mir schwer..."

 

Boerne brach mitten im Satz ab und starrte zu Thiel, der aufgestanden war und jetzt auf ihn zuging. Und er blieb erst stehen, als er nicht mehr weiter konnte, weil er so nah bei Boerne stand. So nah, dass ihre Schuhspitzen sich berührten und ihre Körperwärmen und ihre Ausatemluft. Boerne rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und Thiel spürte dessen Anspannung, dessen flachen Atem und glaubte sogar, dessen Herzschlag hören zu können. Aber wahrscheinlich war es nur sein eigener. Jetzt nämlich, wo er den anderen fast berührte, war seine Coolness von eben wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und mit einem Mal war er ganz aufgeregt. Aber zurück konnte er jetzt nicht mehr. Und er wollte es auch nicht mehr.

Er nahm Boernes Gesicht in beide Hände und schaute ihn an. Boerne schloss die Augen und atmete noch schneller und sah ganz verzweifelt und überfordert und bittend zugleich aus.

"Mensch, Boerne." Thiel flüsterte nur. Dann zog er ihn ein wenig nach unten und lehnte Boernes Stirn gegen seine und ließ eine Hand in Boernes Nacken und die andere seitlich an dessen Hals gleiten. Boerne stand immer noch unbeweglich und mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Warum hast du nie was gesagt?"

Jetzt schienen zumindest die Stimmbänder des anderen aus der Starre zu erwachen.

"Ich... ich... ich hab's doch versucht. Die ganzen Jahre hab ich's dir doch gezeigt. Aber du hast es einfach nicht verstanden."

 _Die ganzen Jahre._ Scheiße.

Thiel schluckte und presste die Augen zusammen.

Und dann nahm er ihn einfach in den Arm. Ruhig und warm und sicher.

Und jetzt schien Boerne endlich verstanden zu haben, dass Thiel endlich verstanden hatte. Er entspannte sich und im nächsten Moment schloss er Thiel in eine Umarmung, die Boernes ganze aufgestaute Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht und Liebe widerspiegelte.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da, ineinander verstrickt, ohne Anfang und ohne Ende. Die perfekte Verbindung.

Thiel konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass das alles so lange gedauert hatte. _Die ganzen Jahre._ Dass Boerne so lange keine Worte gefunden hatte.

"Boerne, Mann! Die ganze lange Zeit! Das..." Thiel schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er gegen Boernes Schulter murmelte.

"Egal. Das ist jetzt vergessen. Jetzt ist alles gut. Alles perfekt." Er spürte Boernes Flüstern in seinen Haaren.

 _Alles perfekt_. Ja. Oder nein, noch nicht ganz. Thiel wollte da noch was loswerden.

"Ich..."

Hm, das hatte er sich jetzt aber irgendwie doch einfacher vorgestellt. Bei Gustav vorhin war das doch auch ganz leicht gewesen.

Das war es wahrscheinlich. Das war Gustav gewesen und jetzt war es Boerne. Da war es ein _"ihn"_ gewesen und jetzt wäre es ein _"dich"._ Da war es noch ein Spiel gewesen und jetzt war es wichtig. Und da wollte er einfach nichts falsch machen. Aber verdammte Scheiße, worauf wollte er denn warten? Sie hatten ihre Zeit doch schon längst verloren.

Er löste sich von Boerne und sah ihm unverwandt ins Gesicht. Blick aus Seide. Weich und rein. Warum sah er das erst jetzt?

 _Die ganzen Jahre._ Das war doch echt....

 

"Scheiße Mann, Boerne, du Blödmann!"

”Du mich auch!” Boerne klang kein bisschen entsetzt. Boerne klang glücklich.

”Ja, ich dich auch!”

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~


End file.
